Las piezas del tablero
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: A veces Karin pensaba que no tenía suerte con el amor y que si la tenía debía estar tan horrible como el chakra de Suigetsu, confesarse durante una guerra no fue su mejor idea, en especial por el hecho de que a quien se le declaró no parecía considerarla menos que una de las piezas del tabler Esta historia participa en el Reto: Triste San Valentín. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia participa en el Reto: Triste San Valentín. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".

 **Las piezas del tablero**

* * *

Odio a los Uchiha. Quizás pueda sonar radical pero tengo mis motivos para pensar de ese modo. Solo he conocido a dos y admito que he sacado conclusiones apresuradas pero la forma en que me han dañado es demasiado grande como para justificar mis motivos, quizás después de escuchar mi historia me den la razón o por el contrario piensen que he perdido el juicio no obstante quisiera que guardaran sus conclusiones hasta el final, después de explicar mi versión de la historia.

Todo comenzó con Sasuke Uchiha. Lo conocí durante las pruebas Chunin y me enamoré como una estúpida de su sonrisa. Él salvó mi vida en aquella ocasión y yo cometí el error de idealizarlo. En este momento dudo que haya sido su intención salvarme pero en ese momento solo pude pensar que era mi héroe. Era tan lindo y con un chakra que me encantó, estaba tan desesperada por una luz que me sacara del abismo en el que había caído.

Cuando creció fue peor. Sentí tantos deseos hacia él, quería hacerle cosas pervertidas. Mis hormonas se salían de control cuando estaba cerca de él, quería lamerlo pero también verlo sonreír. Una parte de mí, esa que no se sentía interesada por su chakra o por esa apariencia tan engañosa, seguía enamorada de su sonrisa. Fue una sorpresa para mí descubrir que estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru pero estábamos en puntos diferentes por lo que pocas veces trabajamos juntos o al menos así fue hasta que él me buscó y me pidió que formara parte de su grupo.

Quizás fue un error el creer que porque me había elegido para formar parte de su equipo yo le interesaba o al menos le importaba. Solo fui una pieza más de su tablero, un peón al que podía desechar con facilidad y me lo demostró cuando no le importó atravesar mi cuerpo para poder asesinar a Danzo. Fue claro cuando me dijo que no me necesitaba y que solo era un estorbo para él. No lo odie en ese momento, el amor que sentía por él seguía muy dentro de mi corazón opacado por el enojo que me provocó su traición.

Luego llegó Madara Uchiha y nada volvió a ser lo que era.

A veces me preguntó cómo pude enamorarme de él. Es atractivo, nadie podría negarlo, incluso siendo un hombre mayor se encuentra muy bien conservado, tiene unos abdominales que quisiera lamer y saborear muy lentamente. Y su chakra, es oscuro, aún más que el de Sasuke pero es tan adictivo, quisiera experimentar con él del mismo modo en que lo hice con Suigetsu años atrás, descubrir los misterios que esconde ese cuerpo. Quizás me esté convirtiendo en algo parecido a Orochimaru, incluso me estoy obsesionando con los Uchiha, no quiero creer que me estoy volviendo loca pero las señales están allí. O quizás nunca he estado cuerda, eso también es muy probable.

Pero es culpa de los Uchiha. Si no fueran tan perfectos no estaría pasando por este problema ni sufriendo por ser rechazada por Madara Uchiha. Al parecer él no es el único que me considera inútil. A veces me preguntó cuánto tardará en desecharme como a un simple peón. Cuando me le declaré fue lo primero que me dejó en claro. Comienzo a creer que la única forma de llamar la atención de ese hombre es siendo Hashirama Senju.

Lo encontré poco después de que escapé de la aldea. Me gustaría vivir en Konoha pero debo admitir que la seguridad es muy mala, si yo pude escapar solo con una fotografía y unas herramientas afiladas supongo que cualquiera podría hacerlo. Quizás se deba a que la mayoría de los shinobis estaban en la guerra. En ese entonces yo fui su aliada y sé que decir estas palabras ponen en riesgo mi libertad pero no me importa, para estas alturas es poco lo que tengo que perder.

Mi primera reacción fue alejarme, era demasiado peligroso, poderoso, imponente como para creer que podría salir ilesa de aquel encuentro. Tenía razón pero la manera en que me afectó va más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado. No fueron heridas físicas, esas sanan con facilidad, con solo morderme tendría suficiente, fueron internas, más profundas. Intenté huir pero él me atrapó, dijo que podría serle de utilidad para rastrear a los bijuus. No sé cómo supo de mi habilidad, no hablo mucho con él, cada vez que lo buscaba se limitaba a responderme con monosílabos o hablar solo sobre lo relacionado con la guerra.

Quise gritar pero me detuvo. Era una fugitiva, nadie me ayudaría. Orochimaru estaba muerto, Sasuke me dejó a mi suerte, de Suigetsu y Juugo no sé nada pero no tengo deseos de ver al dientes de tiburón y Juugo dudo que quiera rescatarme. Me deje llevar sintiéndome patética al no poder hacer nada. Es como cuando estaba en las pruebas chunin, odio sentirme débil.

Me deje llevar hasta su escondite. A su lado había un hombre enmascarado, pude sentir en él una oscuridad muy profunda pero también un dolor del mismo tamaño. No sentí lástima por él, ciertamente me interesó muy poco. No puedo negar que su chakra me atrajo, reconocí en él eso que me atraía del chakra de los Uchiha pero no era tan intenso como el de Madara. No tenía ese algo que Madara tenía y me atraía de una manera que no podía evitar o controlar.

No diré que fue amor a primera vista, no soy tan ingenua para creer que algo así exista. Me pasó con Sasuke y terminé demasiado desilusionada, destrozada como para querer probar nuevamente la experiencia. Madara me atraía, más de lo que Sasuke lo hizo en su momento. No era solo su apariencia o su chakra, era la manera en que controlaba todo, manejaba a todos los shinobis como piezas en un juego de tablero, incluyéndome a mí pero en ese momento estaba demasiado fascinada como para notarlo. Trabajar para él hizo que comenzara a interesarse, si bien nos veíamos pocas veces, cuando quería hacer uso de mis habilidades, eso no evitó que me sintiera atraída por su personalidad y chakra cada vez más. Era como una libélula atraída por el brillo de una lámpara, ignoraba que cada vez me acercaba más al peligro y que la "luz" estaba resguardada por algo mucho más peligroso.

Lo primero que me pidió fue que buscara a Naruto y Killer Bee. No me dio motivos pero yo no tardé en descubrirlos por mi propia cuenta. Fue difícil rastrearlos, ellos estaban bien resguardados y aún cuando lograron escapar de quienes lo custodiaban se movían a una gran velocidad. No obstante tenían una gran cantidad de chakra por lo que los pude sentir cuando se acercaron al lugar de la guerra. Ellos también fueron piezas, el destino les había dado un lugar en el tablero pero ellos eran más que simples peones, fueron los reyes que mantuvieron en pie a la guerra, en especial Naruto, ese joven de chakra cálido se convirtió en el soporte y apoyo de muchos. No estoy tratando de desviarme, solo consideré necesario decirlo, aunque sé que ustedes ya lo saben. A estas alturas dudo que alguien no haya escuchado de ese ninja aunque admito que suelo divagar, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sigue siendo difícil para mí hablar sobre ciertos temas.

Retomando el tema Madara Uchiha, es decir el centro de mis males, recuerdo que era callado, no cómo Sasuke, el por mucho tiempo no asesinó a sus enemigos, decía algo de que no quería ser como Itachi, no estoy segura, puede que me esté equivocando, fue su compañera durante un tiempo pero no su confidente, creo que solo con Naruto se ha abierto completamente, a veces me pregunto si lo mismo pasaba con Madara y Hashirama, entonces me respondo que así fue. Cada vez que Madara hablaba era para dar órdenes, nunca nos dio explicaciones y ciertamente no las necesitábamos, o al menos ese era mi caso. Cada vez que me pedía que identificara a los shinobis que participaban en la guerra, una parte de mí se iba perdiendo.

A veces pienso que eso es un rasgo hereditario de los Uchiha. Sasuke, Itachi, Madara, Tobi, todos ellos no solo tienen en común el apellido. Ellos usaron y manipularon, modificaron la realidad a su conveniencia para lograr sus objetivos y en todo momento hicieron parecer que no era de ese modo, que alguien más era quien estaba moviendo los hilos. Admito que no estaba enterada de todo lo que ocurría incluso ahora no lo estoy, por mucho tiempo he vagado sin rumbo, pocas veces me informaban lo que pasaba, las piezas del tablero solo sabemos lo que corresponde a nuestra función dentro del juego.

Reconozco que hubo un momento en que pensé que Madara era Sasuke y probablemente ese chakra que ambos compartían fue lo que hizo que lo viera por primera vez pero había algo más que me hacía imposible olvidarlo. En ese entonces estaba muerto, era un edo tensei como otros pero no obedecía órdenes, era poderoso, atrayente e intimidante. Me enamoré de él y me rechazó como si solo fuera una molestia, sus palabras hicieron imposible que pensara lo contrario.

Me le declaré a pesar de que estábamos en una guerra, de saber que estaba trazando el plan que le permitiría apropiarse de todos los bijuus, no quise esperar, ingenuamente creí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Confundí la consideración que se le tienen a las piezas útiles con el aprecio y el amor en el sentido romántico.

Quizás piensen que fue mi error, yo fui quien se enamoró, la que perdió pero eso no justifica la manera en que me rechazó y como se deshizo de mí, como si no fuera más que un estorbo, un peón más en su juego. Tal vez lo fui y no me di cuenta hasta que estuve nuevamente sola, en el momento en que entendí que solo era una pieza más en sus planes y al igual que todos los shinobis que peleaban en esa guerra, un número más. Pude haber muerto y nadie habría notado mi ausencia. Odiaba a Madara por hacerme ver esa realidad, estaba mucho mejor sin saberlo.

"¿Por qué haría algo así? No me eres de utilidad, ya tengo todo lo que necesito".

Fueron las palabras que me dijo después que le pidiera que aceptara mis sentimientos. En aquel entonces sentí odio, incluso ahora lo sigo sintiendo pero eso no evito que cuando cayera en el tsukiyomi infinito la confesión se repitiera pero en esa ocasión con un cambio en los roles, supongo que a pesar de lo que sentía por él una parte de mí, orgullosa, quería una retribución.

En mi sueño era Madara quien pedía que correspondiera sus sentimientos y yo la que se negaba, al menos así fue al principio. Supongo que debí notar que se trataba de un genjutsu y no lo digo por lo ilógico que pueda sonar el que Madara Uchiha estuviera enamorado o que considerara que alguien, aparte de Hashirama Senju, no es escoria. No había guerra ni tampoco ninjas, él era un profesor de una Academia y yo la estudiante más aplicada, no entraré en detalles de lo que pasó. Era mi sueño y podía ser todo lo pervertida que quisiera y aunque no me importa ser juzgada consideró que esos momentos, aunque falsos, son solo míos y preferiría que se quedaran de ese modo, no es necesario que se sepan los más íntimos y sucios detalles porque créanme cuando les digo que los hubo, fue como si Madara y yo hubiéramos sido los protagonistas de un Icha Icha.

Lo que pasó cuando el tsukiyomi infinito dudo que importe. El golpe fue fuerte, quería creer que era una pesadilla y que Madara y yo teníamos una apasionada y prohibida relación pero conforme pasaba el tiempo puede diferenciar ambas realidades y desengañarme a mí misma. Siendo sincera dudo que el resto sea necesario de contar, estando rodeada de shinobis fue capturada al instante. Ni siquiera intenté poner resistencia, si bien la mayoría estaban agotados mi situación no era muy diferente, sin contar que nunca he sido la más fuerte. Fui capturada nuevamente y aquí me tienen, contando mi historia, aún sabiendo que poco ayudará para favorecer mi complicada situación, queriendo que no se me juzgue sin antes conocerme, sin tener la oportunidad de defenderme. Si bien lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que no pertenezco a una aldea no voy a pretender que por eso omitan las organizaciones criminales de las que he formado parte, con eso doy mi historia por concluida.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
